User talk:Yami Michael
Front Page Hey Yami Michael, do you mind if I have a go at beautifying and optimizing the main page? Let me know! ''' [[User:Porterfield|PORTERFIELD]] ''' 20:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) * Take a shot. You sure surprised me though, when this wiki is so small right now. :) [[User:Yami Michael|Yami Michael]] 20:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Character page limit I'm not keen on the idea of using (Character) for Creatures that are not the Duelist's primary partner since that could quickly bog down the site and some Creatures don't even have a regular card page yet let alone a Character page. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I really need to get something set up for it. As it also makes the character template too long. : I would imagine soon enough, that the creature will have a card though, so was using the (Character) rather then fixing up a lot of pages later. I didnt even really want pages for creatures that werent "main" and "important", but if/when episode pages are ever done, then the character pages make sense as they would at least say each episode they were in, how they featured, etc. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 04:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Alright, I will go with this but I think that you should have someone set up the character pages so ease your workload. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Artifacts Each of the creature kings has a artifact that belonged to them prior to being sealed that embodies their civilization. for the fire king it is the sword of fiery cataclysm and for the water king it is the helm of ultimate technology, the others haven't been revealed yet. The Choten wants to collect these artifacts, so they are important to the show's plot. how should we go about posting the information on the site. should the have their own page or should this information be displayed on the creature king page?[[User:DalekSupreme13|DalekSupreme13]] ([[User talk:DalekSupreme13|talk]]) 08:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Unless they turn into a big plot device, it seems like they are best to just stay on that creatures page for now. I haven't seen the episodes, but they don't seem important enough yet. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 09:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Saguru stealing the sword for the choten is the secondary plot of into the fire parts 1 & 2. in the deep end parts 1& 2 the choten is trying to steal the helm and frame the protagonists for the theft. in the deep end part 1 he reveals to gabe and ray that acquiring the artifacts is a major part of his plan to take over the human and creature worlds.[[User:DalekSupreme13|DalekSupreme13]] ([[User talk:DalekSupreme13|talk]]) 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::While the artifacts are plot relevant, there is just not enough information to warrant their own page and we've got enough incomplete pages as is. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 13:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thought Since David Colman has a DA page, perhaps you could request bio images for characters whose bios aren't on the official site such as Moorna. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 15:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : I've actually asked @wizards_kaijudo directly, and awaiting more of a response after a brief chat. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 07:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: So any progress on Twitter? [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 03:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: '''MIGHT''', be seeing something about it tonight. They went a little cryptic. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 13:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: So what did they say? [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 17:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: After asking it, and then getting asked what I wanted them for, and linking the pages....a day or two later I asked about any updates regarding it, and was told "Updates are generally on Wednesdays. You'll have to wait till then :)". Havent had other messages since, and was expecting something on tuesday/wednesday, but Nada. Guess they are busy with PAX. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 16:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: So now that PAX is over as far as I now, have they given you an answer? [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 07:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: After asking about it again, I got "Can you tell me which creatures you would like to have on the wiki page?" which I then listed some creatures, and also said "pretty much anything in the library without a tv page". That about 12 hours ago, and was the only new comment from them. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 08:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Have they said anything new? [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 03:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::No. I hate repeatedly asking the same thing, but I would be happy with any form of response weeks later. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 06:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I hope that they will answer sometime soon. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 21:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Pictures where do you get the images of characters of the show and/or how do you get them? the are the same ones from the kaijudo website, but i can't figure out how you got them.[[User:DalekSupreme13|DalekSupreme13]] ([[User talk:DalekSupreme13|talk]]) 11:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Right click the image, and "Save Image As". [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 12:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :: when i right click it that option isn't available is there another way or website i can get them from? just to be sure, you get your images from the library area of the dojo section of the website correct because thats were i'm looking.[[User:DalekSupreme13|DalekSupreme13]] ([[User talk:DalekSupreme13|talk]]) 15:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I was getting them from the character pages like http://www.kaijudo.com/tv/bio/characters/ray.html. The Library page isn't any good to get decent pictures for, print screening them just turns terrible, sadly. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 11:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Descriptions can you help me come up with descriptions for the nature and darkness kings appearances as i am having a hard time coming up a good description for them. they have close ups for the in the second episode if you need to look. thanks.[[User:DalekSupreme13|DalekSupreme13]] ([[User talk:DalekSupreme13|talk]]) 09:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ray422 Yami micheal I had no idea you couldn't copyright a picture. I 'll be careful and this wont happen again. im sorry. You have my word. [[User:Ray422|Ray422]] ([[User talk:Ray422|talk]]) Its not that they cant be copyrighted, its just that those images all belong to Wizards and are part of their intellectual property. The wikia is allowed to use images like that because of wikia licensing and fair use policys, but claiming them as your own is not a good idea. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 11:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Powerful attack What would happen when a creature with powerful attack gain more powerful attack by through Kaiena the ignaiter will the powerful attack be added to their original powerful attack get or become powerful attack +1000? :Yup. Anything that increases power stacks. So you could have 3 [[Essence Elf]] creatures out, so all your creatures have (3x1000) 3000 power and also summon 3 [[Kenina the Igniter]] on the same turn to give a creature 3 different "powerful attack" abilities, so they get (3x2000) 6000 more power when they attack. You could make something as big as [[Earthstomp Giant]] (11000) go all the way to 20000 if you really thought you had to. Cards like [[Magma Madness]] can make them even bigger. That clear up everything? Power always stacks, but Double Breaker doesnt. No creature can break more than 2 shields at once. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 11:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks![[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 11:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Redirects We should probably delete the redirects and make sure that card links go directly to the correct pages. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 02:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Of course, and already dealt with a few. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 06:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Redirects do more than make it easier to follow links. They also make searching the wiki easier. [[User:BlitzerRyuusei|BlitzerRyuusei]] ([[User talk:BlitzerRyuusei|talk]]) 22:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::^While true, hes meaning a few pages like Krenkos/Kronkos and Orbital Seer/Observer that were wrong, and didnt have their names fixed in the galleries/content lists, and had bad redirects that werent needed. They were fixed as soon as I got online, TKC just isnt used to not clicking the "leave redirect" box. No biggie. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 23:58, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::zbut actually looking at the lists of redirects, I saw that some like Bob/Allie and so on were deleted and cleaned. Even if not linked to directly, I know many would search for the page by using those names, so they actually serve purpose. I'll have to deal with it later today, but dont touch any other redirects. It was cards I was agreeing with, no general redirects. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 00:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I've never seen a "leave redirect" box in my life. If I had, moving pages on both wikis would have been so much easier. Maybe the box only shows up for admins? [[User:BlitzerRyuusei|BlitzerRyuusei]] ([[User talk:BlitzerRyuusei|talk]]) 17:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Possibly, but I dont think so. When you move a page you choose its new title, and give a reason. Under that has a checkbox for "leave a redirect behind" and "follow this page". The "leave a redirect button" is on by default, yet it just causes problems generally. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 17:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) template How do you add that duel masters template? :You type . Then you type * BLAHBLAHBLAH under it. Then under anything you type, you put . I have a giant page on [[User:Yami_Michael/DM+Kaijudo|DM+Kaijudo]] that I already had a list of things on, its just not updated with this new set yet, as theres been no time with other things I have to do. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 09:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks![[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 10:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) you have wrote in the duel masters template that any links given below may take you to the duel masters wikia but in the blastforge slaver trivia, you have you added the link of blaze belcher, so should i remove the link or not? [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 04:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Its there to tell them that cards in it may take you to the other wiki, so they should know if they changed site or not. The "may" tells them not every link will take them off this site though. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 07:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I have seen pictures of creatures without any card frame or abilities, such as wallpaperws or others should we add them to the gallery of the creatures of not? :Not sure the pictures that you mean. If you meant on the card galleries, then no. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 12:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :You can check my [http://kaijudo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kaijudofreak1001 user] pic for an example for quill spike tatsurian.[[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 14:27, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, the backgrounds and avatars? No thanks. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 15:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::okey. [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 10:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) How do you delete pages i made a mistake in one? [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 10:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Only I can delete pages. But I fixed that Logic Cube "tips" page. :Thanks!! [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 13:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Names Thre was no creature name I got wrong. Maybe it was someone else ok I dont give a fake name to a creature I follow the kaijudo.comdojo information ok!! ?? You are being unfair to me. From [[User:Ray422]] :Every character image you have uploaded has had the wrong name. Every. Single. One. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 00:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ray422 I get what you're talking about now. Im sorry I u judt didn't understand. Im Sorry it wont happen agian!!! instead Can you make a category for instead cards? There are many cards that have it and I think many more will come. [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 11:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : What are qachievement points? [[User:Kaijudofreak1001|Kaijudofreak1001]] ([[User talk:Kaijudofreak1001|talk]]) 14:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :They don't do anything, and are just there for "Fun". They dont change anything about the wiki. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 15:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Help I have 540 points and its saying im ranked 41. How can i get my right rank back. :You arent signing your posts by typing ~~~~ at the end of them, so I dont even know who you are. And no-one cares about the rank anyway. [[User:Yami_Michael|Yami Michael]] 06:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh-oh The images for Gorgeon, Dream Pirate, and Wwhhshrll all have "404 Not Found", you may want to look into that. [[User:Chimera-gui|Chimera-gui]] ([[User talk:Chimera-gui|talk]]) 19:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : Deleted them. They were uploaded around the time all wikis went read only, so they must of bugged out. Something